


Rebecca and the Start of the Poly Pile

by Centeris2



Series: Poly Pile [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Multi, Poly Pile, and so anime was solved forever, and then they can all be together in a big ol fuck pile, because no one can stop me from also making my OC poly and dating multiple people at once, rated teen and up because there is a discussion about sex so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca tells her crushes about her orientation, warning them before moving forward into a relationship with any of them.(Me dumping all my ships into one AU? It's more likely than you think!)





	Rebecca and the Start of the Poly Pile

Rebecca fiddled with her phone, looking around the secluded café. Most people didn’t eat on the second floor of the mall, especially since the food stand set up was for horse food. She didn’t know why. But from her vantage point she was able to see people coming into the mall. Rebecca had picked a slow day on purpose, she didn’t want to attract too much attention with her guests.

The phone showed her the confirmation messages, saying the same thing every time she checked. They would be arriving soon. With a sigh, she set her phone down, screen to the table so she couldn’t look at it anymore, and set to watching the doors and nibbling on the thumb of her glove.

Connie arrived first, looking around the mall and waving to her, jogging up the escalator to get to her faster. His smile was wide and his cheeks blushing, even now they still got butterflies around each other. The wide smile withered when he saw her tense smile and her twitching fingers, but she told him to wait before she explained why she was so anxious.

Justin walked up the escalator as Connie sat down in worry at her anxiety. Justin raised an eyebrow at Connie, recognizing him, but sat down next to Connie at Rebecca’s gesture.

“Wha?” Connie started in surprise, not realizing Justin would be joining them. Rebecca repeated to Justin to wait, there was one more coming. 

The two young men looked at each other, both bewildered. They saw Rebecca’s face light up and her gesture at the third guest who had snuck in through a side door, and both looked over their shoulders to see Raptor coming to sit with them.

“So, I’ll get to the point,” Rebecca said before Raptor could ask questions as he sat. She took a deep breath and sighed, biting her lip and not getting to the point at all.

“So, uh, please don’t tell anyone about Raptor being here, no one is supposed to know,” she waved her hand in Raptor’s general direction, the three guys looking at each other. Justin gave a confused shrug and Connie hesitantly nodded.

“Oh, um, this. Right. That’s Justin,” she pointed, “Connie, and Tor.” She pointed to each one and they all waved, offering quiet greetings.

“Okay. So,” Rebecca said, stalling again, red in the face, not looking at any of them.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked, worried that something had happened. Between Dark Core, GED, and the world ending, there was a lot to worry about.

“Yeah! I’m fine! Just- okay. I’m poly.”

“Like… your name?” Connie asked in the confused silence that followed her statement.

“No, like, polyamorous. As in I love multiple people at once and want to be with multiple people at once.”

“Like a threesome?” Tor asked, not understanding.

“No- I mean maybe? That’s not the point. Okay. So first, I’m polyamorous, second, I’m asexual. I don’t experience sexual attraction. I do experience romantic attraction but like, I don’t look at a person and go ‘oh I want to bang them’ like people who experience sexual attraction do. I mean I’m not opposed to the idea but it isn’t important to me, at all. But I see romantic attraction as when I look at a person and I want to be affectionate with them, I want to hug them and spend time with them, like a lot of time with them. If sex happens it happens but that’s not something that matters to me in a relationship. Sooo,” she drew out the word before she sighed and took a deep breath and continued, looking at the three guys, “I figured I should tell you guys. Since I have romantic feelings for all three of you. But I didn’t want to start any serious relationships without you guys knowing about me being poly and asexual. So. Uh. Now you know,” Rebecca trailed off, fingers still twitching as she waited for them to process the information. 

“So do you want all of us to date?” Tor asked, motioning to the four of them at the table.

“No no! I mean, well, if you guys also happen to develop feelings go for it. Whether it is dating or sleeping together or whatever. I see it as so long as everyone involved knows and consents then it’s a healthy relationship. Or at least not cheating. A poly relationship only works if everyone knows about it and gives their full consent to what everyone is doing. Whether it’s someone only dating me while I’m dating two of you or whatever. If that makes sense?”

“Okay so if we were poly…?” Justin nodded to Rebecca, hoping she would explain better.

“Okay, let’s say I’m dating the three of you. You three can also date whoever you want, so long as I know about it and consent to it, and so long as the other people you date know about me and consent. None of you are exclusive to me unless you wish it, and no one can see someone else in secret. Once you start hiding people that becomes cheating because then not everyone can consent. Make sense?”

“A bit,” Justin said with a grin before it faded as he thought. She looked at Connie who was silent, looking down at the table with his eyebrows knit together in thought.

“Yeah. So yeah. Just wanted you guys to know, so you guys could be more informed if any of you did actually want to like, be in a serious relationship with me…”

“Do you have to be poly?” Connie asked, not looking up from the spot on the table.

“I can be exclusive and faithful if that’s what you mean. But it is a part of who I am, it’s my orientations, so if anyone wants to be in a relationship with me they should know that about me.”

“I…” Connie stood up, “I need to think.” And with that Connie excused himself, walking away. 

“I figured you would,” Rebecca muttered, glancing at Connie and at the other two.

“That was all I needed to tell you, I thought it’d be easier to do it all at once. Plus you all could meet,” Rebecca gestured between Tor and Justin.

“Well. Um. If Connie or, uh, if you, Raptor,” Justin looked at Tor with indecision, “want my number to talk, I can give it to you. Or Rebecca can, once you have some time to think.”

“Really?” Tor asked in surprise, Rebecca looking relieved.

“I mean, if you make Rebecca happy you’ve got to be a decent person, right? Why not maybe get to know you?” Justin said, still a bit awkward, but attempting a nonchalant shrug.

“Here,” Tor pulled out his personal cell and gave it to Justin with an open contact screen. Justin took the phone and put in his information, waiting while Tor sent him a text to make sure it was correct. Rebecca smiled, still anxious, but happy two of them were taking it well.

“I’m going, to uh, I’m going to go. Think. Thanks for telling me,” Justin brushed his hand over her gloves, giving her hand a squeeze when she took a hold of his hand.

“You’re welcome,” Rebecca nodded and let go of his hand so he could walk away. She sighed and looked at Tor, the last to arrive.

“So yeah, now you know,” Rebecca muttered, glancing away.

“Yeah. It’s. Wow. Not what I expected to hear today,” Tor admitted, touching his facial hair as he leaned back into the chair to think.

“Take your time, it’s not exactly something most people casually understand and accept right off the bat.” 

“I just never heard of it before,” Tor admitted with a shrug.

“That’s fair, it’s not exactly a mainstream thing.”

“What about girls?”

“Do you mean am I attracted to girls? Because yes, girls are glorious,” Rebecca said with a grin, although she hadn’t yet found any girl on Jorvik that she had romantic feelings towards, or at least not for any that were also into other women. Tor nodded and looked at Rebecca with a dreamy smile.

“Glorious is a good word for it,” he said, laughing as Rebecca blushed and rolled her eyes. 

“I should go before I draw attention,” Tor stood, even with a disguise he was still in the heart of Jorvik City, all there needed to be was an observant fan to cause problems.

“Probably a good idea,” Rebecca agreed and stood as well, waving to him as he crept back out a service door. She sighed and rubbed her face, sitting back down again with a thump. On the one hand, she felt much better telling people but she was also anxious about how they would respond to her once they had time to think it over.


End file.
